walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Stookey (TV Series)
Bob Stookey is a survivor of the zombie apocalypse in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a former army medic. Overview "Bob is deeply haunted by his past — pre- and post-zombie apocalypse. As a result, he’s a bit of a loner, although he maintains a charming/self-deprecating/confident public face."It’s Official: Lawrence Gilliard Jr. Joins the Cast of The Walking Dead Season 4 Daily Dead (April 26th, 2013) Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Bob's life prior to the outbreak. At some point in his life, he served in the U.S. Military as a medic and is haunted by his past. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Bob is found by Daryl about a week before the start of Season 4. He has seen things go bad "over and over" and winding up in the safe prison has not shaken those experiences from him. Ross, Dalton. 'The Walking Dead': Exclusive first photo of Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as new character Bob Stookey Entertainment Weekly (July 17, 2013) Bob is first seen approaching those who are going on the supply run to the Big Spot. Bob addresses them stating he would like to come with them to help out, saying he needs to start helping out with things since arriving at the prison the previous week and receiving a weeks worth of meals and a roof over his head. Sasha is initially reluctant, but some convincing, mainly from Daryl, changes her opinion and she allows him to join the supply run. While the group is looking for supplies he finds a shelf full of wine, and picks up a bottle. Initially thinking of taking it, Bob changes his mind and puts it back. The entire shelf cracks under the bottle being put back and tips over onto Bob, trapping his foot under the shelf. The sound of the shelving unit collapsing attracts walkers who are on the roof and begin to fall through the worn out ceiling. A legless walker that had fallen through spots Bob and starts crawling towards him. He pulls the remaining skin off the walker's face, hoping that it won't get to him. Then Daryl comes and pulls the zombie away and stomps on its head. Daryl and Zach subsequently lift the shelf, setting Bob free, but Zach is bitten and killed in the process. They manage to escape just before a large, wrecked helicopter that was on the roof crashes through the ceiling, destroying the mall. Later that night back at the prison, Bob lays in his bunk visibly upset about how Zach lost his life saving him. "Infected" Bob, who lives in Cell Block D, is one of the residents to escape the zombie attack, but not before Rick gives him a shotgun that he seized from an old man who was shooting in the block. Later, Bob is seen alongside Rick, Hershel, Sasha, and Daryl as Dr. Subramanian explains the cause of the infections that are developing around the prison, suggesting that a flu might have caused Patrick's sickness and death. "Isolation " Bob approaches Tyreese after his fight with Rick and suggests him to go check on his wounds but Tyreese is focused in burying Karen and David, so Bob joins him. Then, Bob offers to go with Daryl and Michonne in the supply run to the veterinary college to ger meds for the sick people. Then, Tyreese also joins them to help Sasha. In the way to the college, the group hear a voice in the radio, causing Daryl to distract to catch the frecuency. This causes them to bump into a few walkers until encountering a huge herd approaching them from the front. Daryl tries to go back but the car gets stuck with walkers. Seeing that they are getting cornered, the group leaves the car and run into the woods. Bob uses his pistol to clear the way and urges Tyreese to leave the car. Tyreese begins being cornered while killing walkers in anger, so the group leaves him. After a while, Tyreese comes out the woods alive so the group helps him up and continues with the mission. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bob has killed: *Zach'' (Indirectly Caused)'' *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Relationships Tyreese Bob comes to Tyreese at some point at the prison, asking if he can do his part to help out. It is possible Bob looks to Tyreese as a leader, or at least values his role in the prison group, as he also show's horrified concern when Tyreese is swarmed by a large group of walkers. Daryl Dixon Bob was found by Daryl before the start of Season 4. Though not much interacting between them is shown. Daryl saves his life, only for Zach to get killed instead. Zach Bob and Zach weren't shown interacting with each other, however Zach lost his life saving him, and Bob later showed signs of guilt for his death. Trivia *The name used for Bob's casting call was "Roy Stark", until the casting was revealed on April 26th, 2013. Huntington, Brian. ANOTHER WIRE ALUMNI JOINS THE CAST! The Walking Dead (April 26, 2013) *His appearance in the Comic Series was that of a Caucasian male in his late 50's, while his TV counterpart is that of an African-American male in his mid 30's to early 40's. **He is the second character whose ethnicity has been changed from Caucasian to African-American for the TV Series, the first being Dr. Stevens, who's gender was also changed from male to female. *It is very likely that Bob has an alcohol problem (similar to his comic book counterpart); as in "30 Days Without An Accident", he walked past a wine aisle and, after some hesitation, picked up a bottle off the shelf only to put it back soon after. *Bob is the first person in Season 4 to indirectly cause the death of a living character, Zach. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Military Category:Medics Category:Protagonist